1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single chip integrated circuit having an on-board motor drive, a laser drive and a digitizer, all for use with an electro-optical system for reading indicia, especially bar code symbols.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held laser scanners are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,297; 4,409,470 and 4,806,742 as being representative of the art. A stand-alone laser scanning workstation, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,361, having built-in laser, scanning and sensor components is also known.
It is also known in this art to construct a digital signal from an analog signal generated from a photoelectric transformation of light reflected off a symbol during scanning by using signal processing digitizing circuits which either use fixed threshold levels derived directly from the analog signal, or which compare a first derivative of the analog signal to a peak signal that follows the peaks of the analog signal. However, such known digitizing circuits are susceptible to errors due to such factors as high ambient light levels and noise, especially in cases where the reading beam spot is poorly focused, i.e., in long-range reading applications, or in reading very high density symbols.